Angels and Devils
by Just Being Who I Am
Summary: Everyone is born with an angel and devil. The angel sits on your right shoulder and the devil is on your left. Only you yourself can see your own angels and devils, talk to them and touch them. It's said that only you can see your soul mate's angels and devils too, touch them, hear them.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone. I wrote this one because I just feel like it and this idea has been in my head for awhile. Hope you like it :)**

 **Edit: Oh crap, not that it's not that obvious. But I totally forgot to tell you guys this before. I must have been too tired to remember, but...** _"Speech like this"_ **is the angel's,** "Speech like this" **is the devil, "Speech like this" is when someone talks to their devil and angel and one more** _"Speech like this"_ **is when both the angel and devil say the same thing.**

 **Warning: Updates will be irregular cause I would only write this when I don't feel like writing 'I can read you like a book'. Not beta'd, might contain mistakes, read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except for the sad old mistakes.**

 **Angels and Devils**

 **Prologue**

Everyone is born with an angel and devil. The angel sits on your right shoulder and the devil is on your left. Normally, everyone is meant to listen to the angel, because they would always lead you to the right place. Tell you all the good things you should do. But the devil… oh, the devil, they always tell you such tempting things, how could one ever resist? If it was you, who would you follow?

Only you yourself can see your own angels and devils, talk to them and touch them. It's said that only you can see your soul mate's angels and devils too, touch them, hear them.

" _God loves everyone, forgives all your mistakes. Listen to me and we shall be in His grace."_

"Pfftt, God, my ass. Who needs God when you can have everything you want in life? Satan gives you everything you ever need. And in the end, you just jump in instead of walking up thousands of steps up to a cloudy garden?"

I have always been called a goody two shoes. I don't see anything wrong with it, I like to be a good girl. I listen to my parents, I love them and they love me just as much. My parents are amazing and always did a lot of good things for people, that taught me to be good so I just followed in their footsteps.

So when I found out about my dad wanting to tell the whole of the Arc about the oxygen system failure, I supported him. That was the right thing to do. Except he died for that and me? I was locked up for being 'good'.

I didn't understand why, I was always taught to be good. So why am I the bad one now when all I want to do is to be good?

And then it was time they were going to send us down to Earth. I was excited and anxious at the same moment, we weren't supposed to go down there because of the radiation. But now, we were going because we were 'disposable'.

"Tell me again why are we still listening to the angel?"

" _Because I know that this is the only way to save us. Mom is just doing what's best for us."_

"Pfft…"

And when we were finally on Earth, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It's more than my imagination.

When we found out that we weren't the only humans around, I was freaked out. I was scared, but somehow everyone had started to look up to me as their leader, I couldn't do anything to show that I was afraid. I had to be strong.

When Finn offered the comfort of another person, we were both scared and alone and just wanted to feel alive.

"Yes, Clarke! Listen to me, you need this. The comfort of another body, pleasure yourself. Feel alive, feel the love and the sin."

" _Clarke, he is not the one for you. Do not fall into the temptation of the devil. You are to save yourself for our soul mate. That's what you promised to your dad, wasn't it?"_

My devil kicked my angel off my right shoulder, "What are you talking about? We have seen everyone on Ark, none of them is our soul mate. I don't think that soul mate exists. Just enjoy yourself, Clarke. Life is short, enjoy it, we might all die tomorrow."

My angel flew back up to my right shoulder and shoved my devil back onto my left shoulder, _"Clarke, there are more people on Earth, maybe our soul mate is around here somewhere. Don't listen to that devil over there. I am always 'right'."_

My devil retaliated, "Pfftt, you mean our soulmate is one of those savages out there? Are you kidding me? No, no, no, Clarke, we are not going to give ourselves to a barbarian, are we?"

" **Shut up, both of you. Let me think."**

" _There's nothing to think about, Clarke! Listen to me!"_

"I'm sorry, Finn. I can't do this," I finally said after a long silence, I ran away from there. I did not want to listen to my devil. I had to be a good girl, that was the plan all along. But I was afraid that what if on Earth, I no longer have the pleasure to be the good guy anymore? Or were things always that black and white? Just what was good and what was bad? How does one even tell?

When Raven came down, I found out that Finn was her boyfriend. I was glad that I did not listen to my devil.

"OHHH! That bastard, how dare he tried to seduce us? We should cut off his d***, Clarke. Oh we should."

" _Clarke, what he did wasn't right, but we have to be reasonable and forgiving. Remember no matter how many times someone has wronged you, always forgive them. That's what God always do for us."_

And the time when Finn was poisoned and we had a grounder tied up, I was worried. I wanted to help Finn, but I couldn't torture a poor (although absolutely buffed) guy for that.

" **I don't know what's right or wrong anymore!"**

"Let them torture him, he will answer"

" _No, Clarke, I don't think he is a bad guy, try to talk to him. Maybe he will tell us."_

Bellamy tried to whip him but I stopped him. He was angered that I wouldn't let him have at the grounder and told me that I could use my princess method to make him talk and that he would be downstairs if I changed my mind.

I was determined, I wasn't going to torture someone for answers. This guy seemed like he could be reasoned with but he did not answer me at all no matter what I asked. I started to get more and more desperate, I almost gave in to my devil until Octavia butted in and begged him to help.

I felt like Octavia knew something that I didn't about him. That was when I realized that he was Octavia's soulmate. I was happy for her, and upset that I haven't found mine. We got Finn stabilized after that, so it was all good.

And then we got a meeting with the grounder to try to have a peace talk. It was all ruined by Jasper.

"We oughta have his head for this, Clarke! That bastard, we could have saved us all! I'm too young to die early, Clarke."

" _We aren't killing anyone, Clarke. He thought you were in danger, he was trying to protect you."_

"And look what his PROTECTION got us? A FREAKING WAR, ANGEL!" My devil was enraged, really enraged. She jumped my angel and tried to fight her.

" _Stop it, you devil! Ouch, ouch, hey! Clarke, save me."_

I sighed, **"Stop it, both of you."**

They didn't stop, of course. I had to forcefully pull them apart from each other.

It was inevitable, the war was here before we were ready. I had to set them all on fire, or we're dead. What was I to do?

"We're gonna let it burn burn burn burn. Burn burn burn burn. We can light it up, up, up. So they can't put it out, out, out. We can light it up, up, up. So they can't put it out out out~" My devil belted out a song from the old ages.

" _No, Clarke! We can't do this! They are people too, we'll be a mass murderer. Think about what you're doing."_

"Clarke, there ain't another way. It's us or them. This is war!"

I didn't have much time to think anymore, all I could do now is act. I pulled the lever. I burned them, I burned them all…

I walked outside, I saw the devastation I caused, the smell of burnt flesh thickened the air around me, I knew… I would always live with this burden, this massacre that I led… in the name of war. To save my people, because it was my responsibility now.

We were captured, I woke up in a weird place. I trusted no one, Dante looked like a nice old man but all I could think of was the movie I watched when I was a kid, about a witch in the candy house. The witch who fed the children until they were fat then wanted to cook them.

 **Changed back to 3** **rd** **person view… because I accidentally forgot to write the next part in Clarke's point of view, forgive me.**

Cage, Dante's son had a vicious, almost animalistic look in his eyes. Clarke just didn't trust them enough to relax herself. Worst of all was that the people who used to depend on her no longer wanted to listen to her, they trusted these strangers really had the best intention for them.

She then found it, the extraction chamber and found Anya, the person who led the battle against them.

Her angel told her to save the general just because she could, because that was the right thing to do.

They were safe, she left the general to go back to her own village so they could set up a meeting with the Commander. Clarke left her to go find her own people, only to find out that there's no one else. She didn't know what to do… until she found her own people.

They shot her, but luckily they didn't manage to kill her, she only got two shots… one on her leg and another on her arm. She saw her mother again, she was glad that she was still alive.

She insisted her mom to have people search and rescue her friends but she was rejected repeatedly because they apparently did not have enough manpower. Her mother thought that she was still the little innocent naïve girl that she sent down, but Clarke was no longer that. She was cruel and a mass murderer… she was a leader.

After Clarke had healed up enough to not hinder her walking gait, she met up with Raven and escaped the camp with her help, Raven couldn't have come with her because of her legs.

Clarke didn't know where the grounder village was, but she could only hope to find it, with only a gun in hand. She didn't need much help finding the grounder village though, cause she got captured and taken there.

When she finally woke up, she was in a strange dungeon sort of place, and a blurry person was in front of her face, "Clarke, Clarke, are you ok?"

 **Back to Clarke's POV, because this is when I realized that I dropped Clarke's POV, sorry, really. Too lazy to change them all.**

I blinked my eyes to clear my vision, it was Marcus Kane. I didn't like him, because he was always brutal and tried to fight my mom numerous times before.

"Council member Kane…" I immediately raised myself a little and pushed backwards away from him.

"It's ok, Clarke, I won't harm you," He tried to reassure me with his hands raised.

"Where are we?" I asked him after inspecting the place.

"We are probably in the grounder prison. We have been here for a while now," someone else behind Kane said to me.

I turned to get a better look at him, it's Chancellor Jaha… or ex-Chancellor Jaha.

I stood up unsteadily, we were in a cavern like place… and the only light streaming in was from the top. I raised my voice and shouted, "I demand to speak with your Commander! Anya made me this promise!"

The two adults tried to dissuade me, telling me that no one would answer and that they had done it already.

Then suddenly, the door opened. A huge man walked in, he looked imposing. He must have been the Commander… but then, if the Commander was supposed to be Anya's second. This guy looked a little… too old for that.

He shouted in a foreign language before they picked up Jaha and beat him up and Mr. Kane kept trying to stop them and convince them that we came in peace. I merely stared at the 'Commander', I still had my doubts.

"Are you really the Commander?" I asked when they had finally released Jaha.

By an untrained eye, it would have appeared that his face remained stoic and maybe even angered for being questioned but I could see the very invisible sign of surprise. A sign that showed that I was right.

"What are you talking about, Clarke?" Kane asked me urgently, trying to appease the huge man who was easily twice my size.

"I request to speak with the Commander, Anya made me a promise," I continued unfazed.

"I am the Commander, how dare you question me, Skai gada?" The man shouted at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I have no time for you," He dropped a dagger in front of me and turned around to walk away. Hidden behind him was a girl in commoner's clothes. What really caught my eyes though, was the tiny versions of her as an angel and devil sitting on her shoulders.

The supposed Commander was going to walk away and close to the door but then the girl who was still standing by the entrance stood frozen, staring at me surprised. As I was also staring at her, gaping in surprise. I… just met my soulmate.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Favorites and reviews are welcome :) If anyone wonders what song devil Clarke was singing at the fire massacre, it was 'Burn' by Ellie Goulding :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: To everyone who didn't see the edit in the prologue, I forgot to mention this:**

 _"Speech like this"_ **is the angel's,** "Speech like this" **is the devil's, "Speech like this" is when someone talks to their devil and angel and one more** _"Speech like this"_ **is when both the angel and devil say the same thing. And when one speaks and does something in response to their angel or devil, it's not meant to be heard or seen by others except for their soulmate.**

 **Disclaimer is in prologue.  
Edit: I just realised one thing when I checked the preview of my story... it's that the lines that I underlined in my document is not transferred here and... soo I need to re-underline everything -.-**

 **And warning: This story is not meant to make sense, so don't blame me. It's full of fluffs and cuteness (at least in this chapter). The story might be changed to M rating in the future, but for now it will be changed to T because of language. Although I have never written any... smut, so I'm not sure M rating will ever happen.**

 **Angels and Devils**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Soulmate…"_

"Fuck."

" _Clarke, that's OUR soulmate!" My angel shouted in my right ear._

"Clarke, it's a freaking girl!" My devil kicked the left side of my neck.

" _She's a pretty girl, Clarke."_

"She's a lowly servant!" My devil jabbed my angel with her pitchfork, making my angel jump off my right shoulder.

" _Clarke, ask her to stop!"_ My angel flew onto my left shoulder, away from my devil.

"I'm right, Clarke. Can you even look at that girl?! Her big green eyes, cute little face. Oh, and look at that badass tattoo on her arm… Fuck, she's hot! Can we make love to her now?"

"…"

" _Clarke!"_

" **Shut up, guys! You are totally embarrassing me… I bet she can hear you!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time,

"Shit" My devil whispered in my left ear.

" _Holy… crap"_ My angel gasped softly in my right ear.

"Just perfect, our soulmate has to be a Skaikru… an enemy!" She muttered dangerously under her breath. I could tell that they are both trying to converse as softly as possible, knowing that this girl could probably hear them.

" _But Lexa, we have waited so long. And she is right here. Can we kiss her yet?"_ My angel looked shyly at me.

"Are you joking? What would Gustus say? Or the other gonas?" My devil jumped onto my right shoulder and smacked my angel's head.

" _Oww, Lexa, she's being mean to me again!"_ My angel pouted with teary eyes.

 **I sighed.** I don't really know how angels and devils of others act like, cause all I have for reference is my own. However I do consider mine fairly obedient and mildly behavioured. And judging by how that 'Clarke's' devil just jabbed her own angel off her right shoulder and how they spoke so loudly. I would have to admit that mine are really mature in comparison.

I couldn't help the blush rising on my cheeks when I heard her angel calling me pretty or when her devil spoke of me in a not-so-innocent way.

" **Behave, the two of you. We are on a warpath here."**

* * *

"Uh… Hi…" I was so tongue-tied that I have trouble trying to find what I was even trying to say.

She smirked softly, "Hello… Klark."

"Clarke, Clarke! Can you LISTEN to the way she calls our name? Satan, please, let me have at her! Those pretty totally kissable lips!" Still standing on my right shoulder, my devil tried to shake me around my neck.

Seeing the girl's smirk get wider, I flushed deeply, knowing that my devil had been so god damn obvious. And this girl, my soulmate heard everything. That was when my logical brain told me that we have been standing here for so long, staring at each other and all the others are still watching us in confusion. But I couldn't make myself do anything about it.

" _Look at the way she speaks so vile, Clarke! Don't listen to the devil!"_ My angel stomped my left shoulder.

My devil blew raspberry at my angel, "What you gonna do about it, ANGEL?"

Then my devil turned to the girl and waved, "Hi, pretty thang. What's your name?"

The girl's devil frowned but he angel giggled like a cute little girl in love. The girl, though, she had a totally amused look on her face.

It was like we're in a world of our own while the others around us kept trying to talk to us.

"You know this Skai gada, C-Lexa?" The big man tried to ask her.

"Do you know her, Clarke?" Kane asked me.

"Clarke, answer us!" Jaha yelled from where he leaned against the wall at one corner.

My devil finally flew off my right shoulder and landed on the girl's right shoulder where her angel and devil still stayed. My devil pressed her forearm onto the girl's neck, leaning towards her angel who was standing shyly, covering her face from my devil.

"Don't cover your face, my pretty angel. Let me see you. So, your name is Clexa?" My devil wiggled her eyebrows. **I groaned and face palmed** , I have no more shame to lose now…

" _No… my name is Lexa. And you have to stop it, you're making me blush…"_ Her angel answered with her face still covered. I glanced up at Lexa's face, she looked like she was trying to hold in her laughter. Seeing the girl's pretty face brightening up with her veiled laughter made me want to laugh too.

My devil held both of her angel's wrists and removed her hands from her face.

"There, now that's the pretty face I was looking for. You are so adorable with your cute little flushed face," My devil winked at her angel and elicited a cute giggle from her angel.

Her devil rolled her eyes and my angel hit her head on my neck repeatedly. As for me, I was utterly embarrassed, yeah, but I was also enjoying the show. My devil had never acted like that before, it was entertaining to watch, to say the least. The girl appeared to be on the same thought as me, seeing as how she looked immensely amused and not doing anything to stop them.

"Lexa, are you alright?" The huge man asked worriedly and then glared at me, as if I had somehow casted a spell on Lexa to make her paralysed on the spot.

"Clarke, what happened to you? Are you alright, please say something," Kane asked me, voice laced with concern.

"If I say please, will you give me a kiss?" Now pinning her wrists onto Lexa's neck, my devil's face inched impossibly closer to her angel's face.

" _It will be my first kiss… please be gentle with me,"_ Her angel closed her eyes tightly, preparing herself for the kiss.

Lexa raised an eyebrow which I returned with a smile. My devil pecked her angel on the lips and inched back.

When her angel opened her eyes with surprise, she asked, _"I thought you were going… to do more than that."_

"A beautiful prize is meant to be enjoyed slowly, not devoured, my pretty little angel," My devil winked again.

And then my devil whispered in her angel's ears. And since they are our consciences, both of us could hear her perfectly. She said, "I really like you and I know you want me, but we will have to wait, my love." She licked the shell of her angel's ears. I noticed that Lexa, her angel and also her devil shivered slightly from the ear licking.

I was amused, more than anything, I never knew the sensation of one's consciences could affect them too. My devil finally flew back onto my left shoulder.

"What the hell you still doing on my side of the shoulder, angel? Move it, are you trying to hit a dent on my side of the neck?" My devil shoved my angel sideways off to the front of my body. **I groaned again.**

" _Hey!"_ My angel shouted as she flew back onto my right shoulder.

A giggle was heard from Lexa's angel, my devil turned to her and gave her a flirty wave.

My devil whispered just loud enough for Lexa to hear, "Call my name again, baby angel. I love the way it clicked on your tongue."

" _Klark…"_ Her angel whispered shyly and then covered her face. Her devil then moved closer to her angel and growled softly at her so I couldn't hear, "You are so disgusting. She's an enemy, and you're flirting with her! And even worse, her devil?!"

Her angel frowned at her devil and whispered back angrily, _"Mind your own business, devil."_

I looked back into Lexa's eyes and tested her name on my own tongue, "Lexa…"

A fond smile appeared on her face, "Yes, Klark."

"Hi…" I said dumbly.

"I believe we already exchanged our greetings," her smile turned amused.

"Yeah… I just, you are. I don't know what else to say," I admitted while shyly scratching the back of my head.

My devil flew to my ears and whispered. I blushed deeply and whispered harshly, **"Shut up! I don't need your freaking dirty mind telling me what to do."** **I pushed my devil away from me.**

Lexa smirked at me, either she heard my harsh whisper or my face just gave me away. Sometimes I hate my pale skin because of that.

"Can I help you with anything, Klark?" She asked me.

"I…" I racked my brain for something, to try to remember what the hell was I even here for! This time my angel whispered in my ear.

"Uh… I want to talk to your Commander. Anya promised that she would get me a meeting,"

Lexa then spoke in a foreign language and then she walked out of the place with the huge supposed Commander following her, a few warriors walked forward and addressed me, "Come with us, Klark kom Skaikru."

I nodded and followed them out of the prison. They took me to a small little hut where there were other grounders, dressed like… servants. They helped me to get cleaned up and get me dressed in fresh grounder clothes. After that the warriors came back to escort me to another place.

They led me to the entrance of the biggest tent in the village, it didn't take a genius to know that this was the Commander's tent. They talked in a foreign language at the entrance and when a female voice answered back, they informed me that I was allowed to enter.

I walked in cautiously, just in case. I saw the huge man standing just a few feet in front of me and he growled at me, "Look at her the wrong way, and I will not hesitate to kill you."

A female voice behind him called, "Gustus, let her through." I believe she spoke in english so that I could understand her. He growled a warning again before he stepped out of the way.

I looked in front of me and saw Lexa again, looking absolutely stunning, regal and fierce in a much more impressive garb. She was seated on a sort of boney antler like throne, there was two women standing behind her, one to each side, who I didn't take much notice of. Because all that I could see was her… she was everything I could ever imagine in a lover and nothing that could ever be conjured by my own mind. Even her angel and devil were looking much more impressive now, dressed in the same clothes as her.

"She is everything I could ever want in a woman. My shining star in the dark sky, my fantasies in every wet dream, I would give up my pitchfork for her. I love you, my angel." My devil blew a kiss to her angel while leaning against my neck, as if her legs turned liquid from seeing her angel being so badass.

" _You were the first one complaining that she was a girl just now…"_ My angel grumbled on her side of the shoulder.

Her angel blew a kiss back at my devil and my devil pretended to grab onto her heart and fainted. While still lying on my shoulder, she muttered, "Shut up, angel Clarke. No one's talking to you."

An amused smirk appeared on her face again, she asked me when I stopped mid walk towards her, "Saw something you like, Klark?" That was when I realized that one of the women behind her was Anya, she had an amused look on her face too.

"I…" I started but snapped my mouth shut because I had no idea at all what I was going to say. Instead I forced my legs to propel me towards the magnetic force that was Lexa. It didn't take much to get me to move forward but the hard thing was to stop moving towards her.

I took one step up the dais when I heard a growl from the other side of Lexa, a dark short haired woman who had a tight grip on the handle of her sword stood there. A loud growl also resounded from my back and I could feel the hair on the back on my neck standing up. I stopped on the first step up her dais from the warnings I had been given.

My eyes turned longing as I kept staring at her, even with all these scary grounders surrounding her, I should be scared but I wasn't. I felt safe around her, like I was finally home, a home I never had. I knew she would protect me, I knew she would never allow any harm to come upon me… I could see it in her eyes, she felt the same about me. It was strange, someone who I have never even met before. And when I saw her, I felt like I have known her all my life. All I wanted to do is bury myself in her arms, breathe in her scent and stay there forever.

"Be the dare devil you were born to be, Clarke. Do what you have to do," My devil encouraged me.

" _I'm not so sure about this, I feel like all these people might stab us a thousand times before they let us go."_ My angel countered.

I swallowed hard and all I could let out was a broken "Ple-ease…" She suddenly looked conflicted then she commanded in a firm tone, "Gon we."

"But, Heda-" The short haired woman and Gustus shouted at the same time.

"I said, leave us!" Lexa's tone and glare allowed no insubordination and both of them left angrily, stomping out. When the short haired woman walked past me, she growled viciously, "Try anything and you're dead." I felt like this day was the day I had received the most death threats.

Anya squeezed Lexa's shoulder gently, "Just make sure you know what you're doing, Lexa."

Lexa nodded at her mentor before she also took her leave. Anya gave me a small nod which I did not return as she strode past me. Before Anya was even out of the tent, my legs already pushed me towards Lexa.

I was in front of Lexa in no time at all. She looked at me questioningly but I did not say anything. I straddled her and climbed onto her lap, burying my face in the curve of her neck. I breathed in her scent and relaxed, arms around her neck and legs around her torso, holding her closely to me.

I heard her sigh softly in my ear and raised her arms to hold me gently to herself. One of her hands stroke my hair and the other on my lower back. She breathed in the scent of my hair before kissing me softly on my temple.

Anya turned back around once more before she left the tent. She was happy that Lexa finally found the one, she smiled fondly before she raised the tent flap to leave.

 **A/N: I hope at least some of you guys enjoyed it but if not, you don't have to read it :)**

 **Have a great day. I should probably be working on 'I can read you like a book', but I just wanted to write something without thinking too hard on it and just let it be cute :)**

 **I'm sorry for all the confusions caused, if any, by the un-underlined lines. I have corrected them all, if any of you wanted to be sure, you can re-read everything :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone :) Another short chapter for y'alls. Also, for the keys of what is spoken by who, you can check chapter 1.**

 **Warning: Again, this story shouldn't make sense and is mostly fluffs (for this chapter, not sure about future chapters).**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything blah blah blah.**

 **Angels and Devils**

 **Chapter 2**

"What? Is it cuddle time already?" My devil asked no one in particular. She flew over to Lexa's right shoulder, "What do you say we fly off into the sunset, my angel?"

Her angel giggled in reply and extended her hand to my devil, which my devil took gladly and both of them flew elsewhere.

" _I feel warm and fuzzy,"_ My angel rubbed her hands up and down her arms, leaning on my back.

"I don't hate this feeling, but Lexa, you're hugging a Skaikru here!" Lexa's devil grumbled at her ears.

 **Lexa flicked her devil off her shoulder, "Shof op."** She continued holding onto me.

We stayed like that for a while before I pulled back from her a little to look at her face, I grinned at her, "This is really unprofessional of me."

"It is, Klark. Not that I am complaining but I thought you wanted to talk to me?" She asked.

"I do, I just can't even remember what I have to say," I laid my head back onto her shoulder and inhaled deeply.

" _If you need a reminder, I'm glad to tell her, Clarke,"_ My angel glared at me with her arms crossed on my right shoulder.

I breathed out slowly through my nose and nuzzled Lexa's neck with it, "Go ahead."

" _Commander, we are here to talk about an alliance between our people,"_ My angel flew about a feet away from Lexa's face and told her of our mission here.

Lexa was going to say something when her devil interjected. She flew in front of my angel and shoved her, "You are the one who burned 300 of our people alive!"

" _You are the one who sent them there to kill us!"_ My angel charged back at her devil, shoving her in turn.

I gave my angel a lazy glance and then turned back to Lexa and whispered, "I have never seen my angel being that aggressive."

Lexa chuckled and kissed my temple, "I guess we can just let them sort it out."

"And what rights do you have to ask for an alliance? What can you offer us?" Her devil stood with her head held high.

" _We know how to defeat the Mountain Men,"_ My angel flew a little closer to her devil, face to face.

"You're lying, how can I even trust you?" Her devil asked.

" _Anya came out with me. We escaped together, I'm sure you have already talked to her, so you would know. I've seen everything. You have a lot of people in there, so do I. We can't do this alone, you will need my help to get your people out,"_ My angel poked her devil's chest, pushing her back.

"And what makes you think we can't get them out ourselves? You don't know how many people I have in my army," Her devil slapped away my angel's hand and poked back.

" _If you could have done that, you would have done it already,"_ My angel slapped her devil's hand away in return.

" _You don't have the knowledge of technology like we do,"_ My angel slapped her devil's face, _"We can disable the acid fog."_ My angel gave her another slap.

" _Only then can your army get in close enough to destroy the Mountain Men,"_ Another slap. _"We have an idea of how we can bring the reaper back, if you can capture some of them for us to check,"_ Another slap.

" _I have been in there, I know the place. I have an idea how we're supposed to do it,"_ Another slap.

"Are you fucking done slapping me? You freaking angel!" Her devil finally had enough, you could see the steam coming out of her ears. Her devil slapped my angel back several time before my angel retaliated… And a slapping battle ensued.

Lexa had been listening intently even though her hand was still softly playing with my hair.

"I don't know how this happens, or how it's possible," I said softly into Lexa's neck.

She looked at me questioningly, I glanced up at her, "How my angel doesn't get along with your devil and my devil being so good with your angel."

She chuckled again, "Me neither, Klark."

"Speaking of which… where's my devil and your angel?" I suddenly realized that they have been gone for a while.

Lexa glanced around; my angel and her devil would have stopped to try to reply if only they could stop the other's assault.

Lexa finally shrugged after looking around for a bit, "They will be fine, Klark. Do you really intend for our people to work together against the Maunon?"

Seeing my confused look, she clarified, "Mountain Men."

"Yes I do, Lexa. I think it would benefit us… and for _us_ ," I blushed when I said that.

"I'm not sure how I can get our people to trust each other enough to work together, Klark," Lexa brushed a few strands of my stray hair behind my ears.

"We'll think of a way?" I looked at her hopefully. She just nodded in reply and I yawned.

"Let's get you to bed, Klark," I had a mischievous glint in my eyes, "Not in that way." I pouted.

She grabbed under both of my thighs and easily lifted me up with her as she stood. She carried me just like that into another section of the tent separated by a thin cloth. She laid me down gently on a bed of furs. They were so soft and fluffy, I immediately liked the texture of the bed. It was so much better than the bed on the Arc or in the dropship.

She walked to one corner of the room, she took a cloth and dampened it in a bowl. She started wiping off the black paint on her face. I walked towards her and took the hand that held the cloth she was using, "Let me."

She stared at me for a moment before she let go of the cloth. I dipped the cloth back into the bowl to rinse it off before I brought it back up to her face and started wiping her face gently.

While I was wiping her face clean, we had a really intense staring competition. When I had cleaned up most of her face already, except for the part around her eyes, I asked her to close her eyes. She did so after several seconds, I commenced wiping around her eyes.

After her face was completely clean, I continued to wipe close to her eyes just because I liked the contour of her face. With her eyes still closed, I slowly closed the distance between our face. At the last inch, I removed the cloth from her face.

Almost as if she couldn't stand not looking at me for too long, her eyes snapped open right away. Seeing my face so close to hers, her eyes darted down to my lips, she swallowed and closed her eyes again.

I stopped when our nose touched, suddenly uncertain whether I should do it. She closed the distance and connected our lips.

It was a soft short kiss, but as soon as she pulled away, I immediately missed the touch of her lips. I pushed forward again, capturing her lips between mine and running my hands into her hair. I took her bottom lips in between my teeth and nipped at it softly, eliciting a gasp from her. She moved her hands onto the side of my hips. I stuck my tongue out to run over her bottom lip to soothe the bite.

When we finally pulled away, we were both slightly out of breath.

" _Awww… So sweet,"_ We heard a voice behind Lexa. We turned to find my devil and her angel. My devil was still sleeping soundly on one corner of the bed while her angel was watching us.

Getting no reply, she turned to look at my devil. _"Oh, you didn't see that,"_ She shrugged and went back to cuddle my devil.

I turned back to Lexa, and smiled sweetly, "Are you ready to come to bed now?" I slid my hands down from her neck, down her arms and held onto her hands.

She shook her head and released my hands. Almost immediately, I felt a sense of loss and dejectedly lowered my head. I let myself fall onto the bed and rested my head on the pillows. I watched Lexa move around the tent, she opened a chest and then started to unclip all sorts of contraption on her clothing.

Realising that she was now undressing to go to bed, I looked away.

Finally remembering something, I called out, **"Angel! And devil Lexa, you two better stop fighting now and get to sleep."**

" _But she started it!"_ I heard both of them shouting back to me.

" **I don't care who started it, just stop now and get to bed before I come and break it up,"** I yelled warningly.

Some snarling and growling was heard before the two of them flew into the room. Both of them bearing absolutely red and swollen cheeks, I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing.

Lexa turned around and saw the state of the two of them, she let out a light chuckle.

Her devil groaned in frustration and my angel sighed in defeat.

" _I hate you!"_

"I hate you more!" She growled back.

" _I hate you a thousand times more!"_

"I hate you a million times more!"

" _I hate you to the moon and back!"_

"I hate you… to the whole galaxies and back!"

" _I… I-I hate you, I hate you so much that I would condemn you to Heaven!"_

"Oh! Don't you dare! I would condemn you to Hell!"

They continued sizing up each other, **I sighed, "Can you guys continue that tomorrow morning? I still want to sleep for the night."**

" **Yeah,"** Lexa agreed and ambled back towards the bed. She laid down on the other side of the bed.

I turned to look at her, "Good night Lexa."

"Good night Klark."

My angel and her devil both harrumphed , turned away from each other and flew to the opposite side of the bed so they don't have to see each other when they go to sleep.

"Would everyone just SHUT UP! So I can sleep? Bloody hell!" My devil suddenly snapped to a sitting position and chimed in, the action knocking Lexa's angel away. Then just as abruptly, she fell back onto the bed, dead as a log. Lexa's angel moved back to her and patted her head a few times, whispering sweet nothings before she fell back to my devil's side.

"Do you do that too, Clarke?" Lexa asked, amused.

"I don't think so… At least I hope not."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't been updating this but I have warned you that I only update this when I don't feel like writing my other stories. But anyways, here you go.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
Warning: Unedited, mistakes ahead. Irregular updates.**

 **Angels and Devils**

 **Chapter 3**

I really didn't know what I would have expected come morning. I acted impulsively yesterday when we were supposed to have a talk, then I went to sleep with Lexa on the same bed. I knew that the morning would most likely be very awkward. What I did not expect though was that I would wake up alone and cold on the bed, with my devil and angel on their rightful shoulders.

Lexa was gone, my soul mate was not the first thing I see when I wake up, a feeling of dread and disappointment like never before arose and swirled wildly inside me. My angel and devil woke up too when I did. I know that they could feel the same things that I feel.

"Where's my cuddly angel?" My devil mumbled in a disheartened voice.

" _You two should just stop feeling this way, you're dragging my mood down. Ughh!"_ My angel groaned and huffed, and pulled her hair frustrated.

" _What's so good about a soul mate anyways?"_ She crossed her arms with a deep frown on her face.

I was upset but I was also confused, **"What is wrong with you, angel? You were the first one to get excited seeing our soul mate and now it seems like you're feeling as if it would be best if we never even saw her."**

"Yeah, what the hell got stuck up higher in your ass, freaking angel? Can't you see how exceedingly beautiful our soulmate is?" My devil waved her pitchfork wildly as her arms flailed around.

She actually looked at us with a hard glare, it was almost scary. Scary because it was the first time my angel looked angry, almost because I knew that she couldn't hurt us, since she's the angel. She grumbled lowly under her breath something unintelligible.

She sighed exaggeratedly, _"It's just… It's not fair! The angel is supposed to be mine! I am the angel, you're the devil, get your own devil, don't touch my angel! I can't even stand that devil, she's… to put it in your words, she's got a huge stick up her ass!"_

I quirked an eyebrow at her admission, I mean like, really? That was why she had been so cantankerous? Bringing up a fight ever chance she could with Lexa's devil? Jealousy? I thought angels don't do the seven deadly sins.

Then I heard a scoff to my left, "Hah! You wish, angel! All my life I have had to deal with stuck-ups like you, I won't add another one. Anywho, first come first serve, that's what they say. So the angel's mine, TAKEN! Don't you dare touch what's mine."

I sighed, they always had to fight about every single little thing, and now even the soul mate's worth fighting between each other? I don't know how others put up with their consciences, but I swear mine's trying to drive me insane.

" _No way, it's like a rule written somewhere or something! Angels get to be with angels and devils get with devils. That's the thing! And if you go to Hell, her angel won't go with you!"_

"Love transcends all, angel. Haven't you heard that? She would go to Hell with me if she wanted to but if not, I would follow her up to Heaven. Because that's how much I love my baby angel!"

" _You can't do that!"_ My angel actually looked very pissed off now, and I could see the twitching of her little fingers.

"Yes I can and I will. Even if I have to suffer being around more angels like yourself, I would do it because I love her." My devil stated proudly and crossed her arms.

My angel growled loudly, suddenly and unexpectedly a bow and arrows appeared in my angel's hand as she started shooting arrows at my devil. I was surprised because I never knew my angel had any weapons of sort, like my devil had a pitchfork. Although what surprised me most was the pricking sensation I could feel when the arrows missed or were deflected by my devil and struck my left shoulders instead.

" **Ouch!"** I yelped softly and petulantly, these two could be so immature!

Angrily, I pushed both of them off my shoulders to let them fight alone, I had to pluck out the three arrows that were stuck to my shoulders too. I sighed loudly as I watched them fight one last time.

My devil had advanced close enough to my angel that bow and arrows were getting to be a big disadvantage. And then they were gone, replaced with a white pole, which my angel used to fight out my devil. I massaged my temples as a headache threatened to break out.

" **Enough! Stop fighting, the two of you, this instance! All's fair in love and war, if you guys wanna fight over her angel, then woo her. Stop this foolishness. We have a long day ahead, jeez,"** I shouted at the both of them, I couldn't believe that one day I would have to be the one to give advices to my own consciences. That was wrong on so many levels.

In the end, they decided to stop fighting, blew some raspberries and kept making weird faces and rude gestures at each other from opposing shoulders. Well, mostly it was my devil making the rude gestures and my angel ignoring and sometimes making stupid faces at her.

I had walked into the main part of the tent but Lexa was still nowhere to be found so I stepped out and found Lexa by the entrance. She nodded her head at me and gestured for me to follow her. She brought me to a tent that looked like a dining area, there were many three long tables arranged parallel to one another and chairs spaced evenly around the tables. But no one was currently eating, I would assume that I had woken a little too late to catch the grounders' breakfast time.

After I took a seat, another grounder brought me a plate full of food and a bowl of soup. It was delicious, much more than whatever roasted meat we made with the 100 and definitely tasted better than anything we had on the Ark.

After the meal, Anya took me to the training ground where I saw Lexa again. I immediately felt lighter, like the sun was finally shining again and I couldn't help the adoring smile that curled my lips as I watched her sparring with her warriors. She was fast, strong and easily took down many men who were much larger than herself. Neither my angel nor my devil moved to Lexa, they stayed with me and admired the show that was Lexa, fighting as if she was dancing, swift yet dangerous as a tiger.

When she was finally finished, she looked in my direction and smiled. I wasn't sure what happened to my face then, probably all the clichés, with my eyes sparkling, face brightening and what not. I was going to greet Lexa when I got interrupted… by my own devil.

"Sweety! It's been a whole morning, I missed you!" My devil was instantaneously stuck to Lexa's angel's side, cuddling as soon as they settled down on Lexa's right shoulder. My angel watched angrily and puffed her cheeks. I watched her a little as a glint lit up in her eyes. She flew over to Lexa, I frowned a little wondering just what was she thinking.

She quickly shot an arrow that hit directly onto my devil's forehead and my devil loosened her hold on Lexa's angel and fell backwards off to Lexa's back.

"Ouch!"

" _Hello angel Lexa,"_ my angel smiled innocently and took my devil's vacated spot.

Lexa's angel blinked her eyes a few times, absolutely blindsided, _"Hello angel Clarke… why did you just do that?"_

" _Clarke just told me that all's fair in love and war. So I thought I would fight for you, I swear I love you more than she does. She looks at you like a piece of meat,"_ My angel smiled widely and hesitantly took her angel's hand in her own.

Her angel blushed a little just as Lexa finally stood in front of me, "Good morning Clarke, I hope Anya had been treating you well."

"She did, thank you Commander," I gave a surreptitious glance down at Lexa's hand, my own twitched a little, thinking of how our angels were currently holding hands.

" _And what about you? You do not think of me as just a piece of meat?"_ I heard from Lexa's shoulder. I almost wanted to shout no, that I would never think of Lexa that way. Then again, I start to wonder whether my consciences were a piece of my hidden thoughts or they had a totally different mindset than I did.

" _Never… You are gorgeous but you are more than that, intelligent, strong and so adorable when you're bashful,"_ My angel grinned lovingly at her angel.

I thought that I had been stealthy but Lexa must have noticed what I did, she brushed the backside of her fingers against mine before interlacing our fingers. I finally looked up from our joined hands to find her watching me, her cheeks were just slightly tinted, "Shall we proceed with our discussion?"

I nodded in response and she led me, fingers intertwined back to her tent.

" _How would you even know I am intelligent and strong?"_ I heard her ask again.

" _Because you are the Commander of your people, you are bound to be smart and I saw you fighting just now, you are nothing if not strong,"_ My angel also intertwined her fingers with her angel's, seeing no protest when she held her hand. Throughout all that, Lexa's devil was scowling so deep, it felt like it was going to get imprinted into her skin, with her arms crossed tightly.

"ANGEL! Today will be the day I send you back to where you belong!" I heard my devil finally catching up to us with whipping noises. I gave a small glance backwards to find my devil with the arrow still very much stuck to her forehead and twirling her pitchfork strongly in her hands as she approached.

" _In your dreams, devil!"_ She shouted back to my devil before she gave her angel a small peck on the cheek, _"I will be back, love."_ She winked before she took out her own pole to face off my devil.

 **I sighed tiredly.**

"I really don't know why or how my consciences act like this, please trust me when I say that I'm nothing like them, Lexa," I tried to explain myself, giving Lexa's hand a slight tug.

"Do not worry, Clarke. I like that your consciences are still very much child-like, something I never had long to enjoy in my own life. It is hard to explain, but I already really like you, Clarke… All of you," Lexa had pulled us to a stop outside of her tent as she looked me in the eyes.

"I… I like you too, Lexa. _So_ much," I knew it was probably not a good place to do this but I couldn't stop myself from expressing how I feel physically. I lifted my free hand to caress her cheek as I leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

After I pulled away, I opened my eyes to see her face red with shyness. I did not need to inspect our surrounding to know that every eyes in the camp were now watching us intently, some curious, others in distaste.

Then all of a sudden, I jumped almost a few feet away from Lexa, an excruciating pain running up my left leg. I stumbled and almost fell backwards onto my ass. Lexa looked almost as surprised as I was, but she was in front of me in no time, holding me upright to stop my fall.

That was when I finally tuned in to my angel and devil's fight, I turned to look at them. When I did so, Lexa followed my action.

"Buahaahahaha! It hurts, it freaking hurts! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" my devil was bawling her eyes out, and clutching her left leg.

" _Waaaaaa! I hate you more. I never wanna talk to you again, you devil spawn!"_ My angel was also crying out loud with huge drops of tears rolling out of each eyes. A pitchfork stuck in her own left leg.

"Lexa…" I whined and gripped the front of her shirt tightly. I leaned all of my weight on Lexa and partly on my right leg.

"Make them stop, please," I begged then I felt her arms snake around my waist, holding me to her.

" **You two, make yourselves useful and help those two** _ **branwadas**_ **and make them stop hurting themselves,"** Lexa commanded her own angel and devil before she moved her hands downwards, past my butt and onto my thighs. She lifted me off the ground, just as she did last night and carried me into her tent. Her angel and devil flew out to my own, her angel aiding my devil and her devil aiding my angel, bringing them into the tent with us.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another update today, because it's Valentine's day. And who doesn't like Clexa update on Valentine's? Although, it's also SAD, Single Awareness Day. Boring meaningless day it is, for single lesbians. Anyhow, have a happy Valentine's day everyone, or... a happy SAD depends.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
Warning: Unedited, mistakes everywhere. Irregular updates. Things are getting a little steamy.**

 **Angels and Devils**

 **Chapter 4**

Anya had entered the tent with us, standing just inside of the tent watching our interactions.

Lexa settled me down on her throne, with a worried expression on her face, "Are you alright, Clarke?"

I nodded even though there was still a stinging pain on my leg. I must not have done a good enough job to hide it because she was rolling up my pants leg to look at my calf. However there was nothing on my leg, no bruise, no scar, no blood. She turned to her devil and angel, **"Any way to stop their pain?"**

They nodded, my own devil and angel had their injured leg exposed too. The pitchfork had already been removed from my angel's leg and was now bleeding pink blood from her wound. My devil had her leg checked by her angel, a huge bruise on hers.

"My leg hurts, darling," She sniveled as she said this, "Kiss it better for me?" I had a small moment to wonder just how many terms of endearment my devil wanted to use for her angel.

" _It's ok, baby girl,"_ Her angel grinned cutely up at my devil then she laid a few kisses on my devil's leg. I could almost feel the tingles of soft lips on my own leg. I stared at Lexa, she was softly massaging my left calf. I briefly mused if the tingles were from Lexa's skillful fingers massaging my leg or was it from the kisses of her angel's on my devil's leg. In the end, I concluded that it could be both.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I heard her devil softly hissing at my angel.

" _What? I am hurting here, can't you be nicer?"_ My angel still had tears welled up in her eyes.

"Pfft, no. You should have known better than to try to snatch someone else's girlfriend. That was very disrespectful."

My angel gaped, mouth opening and closing a few moments before huge tear drops fell from her eyes again, _"It's not fair! I just want to be loved too. Why does she get the nice angel and I am here stuck with a big meany!"_

Her devil's eyes widened as she panicked a little, she tried to placate my angel in a soothing voice, "Hey, hey. Stop crying, please."

Instead, my angel cried more, _"My leg hurts, my heart hurts and now I have a jerk in front of me. Don't help me if you don't want to do it."_

"Shh…" Her devil's eyes actually look soft and tender now, "Come on now, baby angel. Look at me."

She had one hand lifting my angel's chin up to meet her eyes, "I'm sorry. Stop crying for me, please?"

When their eyes met, her devil gave a small tender smile which quickly stopped more tears from falling out of my angel's eyes.

" _You'll be nicer to me now?"_ my angel asked tentatively, playing with her own fingers.

"I don't like to see you crying, ok? If it will make you feel better, I will try to be nicer, alright?" Her devil leaned in to give a small peck on my angel's forehead. My angel beamed up at her devil when she pulled away, _"It already hurts less now."_ My angel told her even though her wound was still steadily trickling pink blood.

"I bet it does. This is going to hurt a little, ok?" Her devil smiled affectionately, then she poofed out a small round container that had the words: 'Hell Heal All Drug', she opened it to reveal some sort of black ointment. She scooped some out with her hand and lathered the ointment generously onto my angel's wound. My angel hissed loudly and that was when I realized that the booming volume of the hiss was not just from her, but from me too.

Moments later, when the ointment had been gently spread out and rubbed into her leg, the wound was gone. Her devil poofed away the ointment and replaced with a soft wet cloth which she used to wipe away the traces of blood remaining on her leg.

"Much better?" Her devil smiled charmingly at my angel. My angel nodded enthusiastically and pulled her devil in for a very passionate kiss that involved a lot of tongue and moaning. I gulped loudly and averted my gaze back to Lexa, her own cheeks as flushed as mine. I chuckled awkwardly when she stared into my eyes which brought an awkward smile onto her own face.

" _Sooo much better now. Those ointments are so expensive and hard to find. I can't believe you would do that for me,"_ I heard my angel commenting.

"Anything to see you smile, baby angel," I looked up just in time to see her devil giving another gentle kiss on the tip of my angel's nose. My angel giggled shyly.

On my devil's side, her bruise was still there but at least the throbbing pain in my own leg was almost entirely gone and more than bearable.

"Hey meany, now that you're all kissy and lovey dovey. Do I get to use your heal-all ointment too?" My devil asked, in a not-so-nice way while she still had kisses pressed onto her leg.

Her devil growled, "Get yer own, d-bag. My angel was hurt because of you."

"Fine, you're the first class d-bag here, not me. She tried to steal my girl, not cool, man, not cool." My devil crossed her arms defensively.

"Whatever, woman. Just don't touch my girl again," Her devil growled again.

"Fine, who needs your help anyways," My devil harrumphed and looked away.

" _I love you, my devil,"_ My angel pulled her devil back in for a smothering kiss.

"And me, you, sweetheart." Her devil mumbled between kisses.

" _Don't worry, baby girl. I have my own ointment too. I just thought I should kiss it better first before I put the ointment, they don't taste very good,"_ Her angel explained while patting my devil's head.

"Really, darls? You would do that for me?" My devil asked fondly.

" _Yes, I would do anything for you, baby girl,"_ Her angel beamed at my devil before she poofed out her own container with the words: 'Heaven Baby Cure Ointment'. She scooped out less than her devil counterpart, seeing as my devil had only a bruise. She lathered and rubbed it into her leg as the bruise diminished quickly and gone in an instant.

"I love you…" My devil said with her eyes bright, full of emotions.

" _I love you more."_ Her angel gave a sweet kiss on my devil's lips. They did not push the kiss above the platonic level, like before.

I finally looked back at Lexa with wonderment in my eyes, "I don't know how our consciences have more of a sexual life than us." I chuckled loudly when she cleared her throat embarrassedly. Anya who had been watching us from her perch near the entrance, saw how Lexa had been lovingly massaging my leg and out slightly odd interaction. Now she knew for sure that we were soul mates, seeing as how I just revealed about our angels and devils.

And finally all our pain-filled theatrics were over, Lexa rolled my pants leg down and sat on the arm rest of the throne, beside me. We then discussed about how an alliance would be possible, how we could help each other and what we could gain from a mutual agreement. It wasn't an easy discussion, we would start a shouting match from time to time and Lexa could constantly remind me of how "Clarke, mockery is not a product of a strong mind", "Clarke, a leader had to think with their head and not their heart", "Clarke, just because you are my soul mate, that does not mean you get to tell me what to do".

Ughhh, she was so infuriating, yet so beautiful. We had already long abandoned our seats on the throne and had already moved to the war table where maps and scrolls were haphazardly laid on top of one another. Sometimes I couldn't make up my mind whether I wanted to strangle her or kiss her senseless. I knew the latter option was not wise, neither was the first option so that's why we kept getting reduced to shouting matches.

Anya who was still watching over our discussion could literally feel the sexual tension rolling off of us in huge waves.

Meanwhile, of course, while we were arguing, our consciences weren't there to offer any help. They were all off on their 'honeymoon' so they said. I had no idea where they actually went and all I knew was they were gone and unable to reason us with their constant advices. Seeing how Lexa kept going off the rails, I knew that she was unused to not having her consciences with her. I was unused to not having my angel telling me what the 'right' thing to do was. I found myself always listening to her that it was almost disconcerting now that she's not there.

 **Meanwhile… by the riverside,**

"Baby angel, I caught us a fish, you want to try my cooking? I am really good at it," Lexa's devil puffed her chest out in pride, one arm holding up a huge fish… Well, huge for the standard for tiny little consciences, anyways. It was mostly just a guppy.

" _Really? Then, I can't wait to try it, love,"_ my angel peeked her eyes from above her sunglasses. She was sun bathing and relaxing by the river.

"It will be the best thing you have ever tasted, baby angel," Lexa's devil winked smugly before poofing out a small kitchen and started chopping up many different ingredients as she prepared her fish.

" _I'm not so sure about that, love. I'm sure_ _ **you**_ _would be the best meal I would ever have,"_ My angel smirked seductively, her words full of sexual innuendos.

Her devil gave her a quick nervous wide-eyed look before she quickly turned her attention back to making the best meal ever for my angel. My angel just smiled victoriously at getting under her devil's skin then she went back to her relaxing sunbath.

After that, they really had an amazing meal. My angel was moaning delightfully at how delicious the fish tasted while fully complimenting her devil for her fantastic culinary skills.

 **Meanwhile… in the forest,**

My devil had gotten her angel a small juicy drink while she had her wait as she went away searching for something.

When she came back, she was riding on a wild bunny, with small vines around the bunny's neck, not constricting but enough to be able to hold on to it.

"Baby, see what I got here. Ride with me," My devil whooped loudly as the bunny hopped around, like she was the old wild west cowboys, or cowgirls anyway. Her angel chuckled, finished her drink then she flew to hold onto my devil's waist tightly as they rode the bunny around in the forest.

Their ride ended shortly however, when the bunny was grasped by an eagle's talons. They barely got out before they were squashed by the eagle. Both of them laughing loudly at their silly antics even though her angel was just a little disappointed that the bunny had to be eaten by the end of the day.

"It's ok, baby. It's a dog eat dog world. It would have eventually got hunted anyways. We'll find another animal to ride next time and we would protect it better, ok?" My devil placated her angel and received an agreeing nod in return.

 **Back to the Commander's tent,**

We had lunch in the Commander's tent, both seething in anger while we munched silently on our food. Anya had just sat to the left side of the table, in between us – at the head and foot of the dining table.

And soon after lunch, we were back to our shouting match, mixed in with a few silent treatment from my side as she paced the length of the tent.

It was finally evening when she started again.

"Clarke, you are being very immature here. We cannot and will not seal our alliance with a marriage. That is out of the question. What would my people say?" She ran her hands through her hair, pulling slightly on her braids.

"They would think that their Commander finally found her soul mate, that's what!" I broke my silence to shout back at her.

"No, my people would think me insane. They would deem me unfit to lead, they will overthrow me, Clarke," She growled lowly at me.

"There is nothing wrong with love, Lexa. And some might think that it is only a political marriage if that's what you want to tell them," I snapped back at her.

"Love is weakness, Clarke. I should not be allowed to feel this way for you. Others would try to get to you to get me, you do not understand the gravity of this situation," She ground out quietly.

"Love is not weakness, Lexa. It is strength, I protected my people because I love them. And what? If we do not get married, people wouldn't know of our attraction and they wouldn't try to take me away just to get to you? What I see here, Lexa, you have two options: Admit our connection and publicly protect me or you can deny it, and secretly hope no one gets to me. Your choice," I stated matter-of-factly to her.

She snarled and stomped her way in front of me. I met her glare unflinchingly, unwavering. Anya finally chose this moment to shake her head and walked out of the tent.

The glaring contest continued for a while longer, neither willing to back down, neither knowing what to expect.

In the end, I ended it by forcefully digging my fingers into the front of her shirt and pulled her in for a hard kiss. Smashing our lips together, the kiss was unlike any of our previous kisses, it was all teeth clashes, nibbling and invasion of tongues. Her hands gripped tightly onto the sides of my hips. One of my hands released her shirt and moved to pull her in closer, gripping the back of her neck.

I gasped loudly when she jerked her hips roughly to mine then she sucked my tongue deeper into her mouth, eliciting a loud moan from the back of my throat.

I roughly pushed her away, while still holding her close enough that my hands now rested on her waist. She looked at me with concerned eyes, I smiled weakly to try to alleviate her worries.

"Sorry, too much… too soon," I explained and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry, Klark. I just- you continuously drive me so crazy," She admitted abashedly.

I bit my bottom lip and in doing so, she licked her lips as her eyes travelled to my lips.

"Dinner?" I offered feebly. She nodded and led me by our intertwined hands to the dining tent where many other villagers were already gathered, drinking, eating, laughing and just overall enjoying themselves after a hard day of work.

Upon entering the tent, all eyes fell on us and I began wondering if Lexa would let go of my hand. When I felt a reassuring squeeze of her hand, she led me to the head of the middle table and sat me to her right. Plates of food and drinks were served in front of us and then Lexa stood at the head and announced to everyone, "Everyone, we welcome Klark kom Skaikru to join us for dinner tonight. Nothing has been agreed yet but for the unforeseeable future, Skaikru shall be among us and we shall bring down the mountain with the help of Skaikru. No more attacks on Skaikru shall be tolerated. Defy Klak and you are defying me." She lifted her cup in a toasting gesture before downing her red wine. All the occupants of the dining tent cheered or shouted their understanding before downing their own drinks.

I sipped from my own cup and when Lexa resumed her seat, I smiled at her. I searched for her hand and gave her a loving grip before I let it go to commence eating my dinner.

Then our angels and devils finally returned, looking happier than ever. Just as I felt inside of me, a fluffy and content feeling churning in my heart.


End file.
